


The Season for Giving

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Handjobs, M/M, WWE Secret Santa 2015, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Dean are doing their Christmas shopping...3 days before Christmas. It's an experience to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Season for Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penelo14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelo14/gifts).



> I wrote this for the WWE Secret Santa Fic Exchange and I really hope that my giftee likes it!

Roman could dimly hear the chords of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer over the buzz of the crowded mall. With just a few days left before Christmas there was a sense of urgency about the place as people rushed this way and that trying to get last minute gifts for those last few people still on their lists. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead shopping this close to the holiday but with their hectic schedule this was really the first opportunity they'd had to shop. So here they were, bags clutched in one hand the other laced with Dean's as they wove their way through the maze of people and kiosks that made up the first floor of the mall. 

A shrill shriek suddenly cut through the air as a child outside of the GameStop decided that he had to have a PS4 right this minute and when his mother wouldn't cooperate he decided the best course of action was to start screaming. Roman closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to keep from saying something to the mother about learning to control her child and shouldered on through the mass of bodies around them his firm grip on Dean's hand making sure they didn't get separated. He could feel a headache starting to form behind his eyes and if one more person knocked into him because they were looking at their phones instead of where they were going he was seriously gonna SuperMan punch someone. God he needed to get out of here. 

Going over the purchases he'd already made the only people left on his list were Naomi and Dean himself, which admittedly would be much more complicated with Dean right here but he was sure he could pull it off. He'd already gotten horrendously ugly matching Christmas sweaters for his cousins Jimmy and Jay (a holiday tradition) this years editions had a snowman stylized to mimic Olaf from Frozen with a caption that read “Let it snow!” and a bath set appropriately scented Samoan Sunrise for his cousin Tamina. For his friends and fellow “Family Business” kids Charlotte and Natalya he'd gotten copies of the book How's Your Dad? Living In The Shadow Of A Rock Star Parent (they each had self worth issues at times when it came to living in their families shadow and what could it hurt?) and for Charlotte's girlfriend Becky The Really Big Book Of Really Bad Puns which he thought was extremely befitting the girls personality. He'd already gotten gifts for his parents and siblings so once he got something for Naomi and scoped out a gift for Dean they were out of this retail hell.

They were passing a small jewelry kiosk when a necklace on display caught his eye, it was a gold rope chain with a large round cut onyx also wrapped in gold. It was beautiful and he just knew Naomi would love it so there was nothing left to do but wrap that baby up and take it home with him. “Excuse me.” he said trying to catch the attendants attention. 

She perked up immediately and walked over with a tired but genuine smile before asking him. “Yes sir, how can I help you today?” 

He took his hand out of Dean's to point to the onyx piece and said “How long is that chain and what karat gold is that?” 

She used the key on her wrist to open the case and then pulled out display with the necklace setting it on the counter in front of him. “It's an 18 inch chain and the chain as well as the wrapping of the gem is 14 karat gold, the pendant is a 7 karat genuine onyx.” 

As she spoke Roman watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean walked around the display counters eyes skimming over what was in the cases, he paused in front of a batch of small hoop earrings and Roman was reminded that Dean's ear was actually pierced, it had been so long since Dean had worn one he'd almost forgotten. He'd loved that earring and when exactly had Dean stopped wearing it? No matter though it was an easy fix; Roman would just buy him a new pair and there was no better time for it than Christmas.

“Is it heavy, can I hold it?” he questioned the counter woman. 

“Sure thing.” She picked it up off the display and handed it over to him. “Here ya go.”

The pendant was much larger than anything he'd ever worn but the weight was solid in his hand rather than overwhelming and he turned to Dean to ask his opinion. “Hey Dean what d...” the words died in his throat. The spot Dean had occupied not moments ago was now empty and a quick scan of the area yielded not one leather jacket wearing boyfriend. Turning to the counter girl he tried to keep his voice steady, “Did you see where the guy I was with went?” 

She pointed back deeper into the center of the mall. “I think he went that way.” 

He handed the necklace back to her. “Wrap that up for me and your smallest pair of gold hoops. I'll pay for them when I get back. Don't sell that necklace.” 

Then he was off, back working his way through the crush of bodies on every side of him all the while on the lookout for that telltale black leather and that messy mop Dean called hair. The longer he looked without finding him the harder his heart was pounding until he felt like it was gonna punch right out of his chest and dance a jig on the grimy mall floor. He could feel the panic rising in his throat for every store he checked until it was spilling out of him and he was shouting Dean's name. People were looking at him like he was crazy and the more attention he attracted, for every pair of eyes that landed on him he felt his fear crank higher. He was pushing through people almost blindly now his vision blurring around the edges and all he could think was that Dean was gone, gone, gone and he'd never find him, never see him again. They were somewhat recognizable figures, what if some crazed fan had taken Dean and at this very moment was doing awful things to his lover? Roman was breathing erratically and he knew if he didn't control himself he was going to pass out.

Then he was suddenly there, directly across from where he was now just outside a little store called Ritz and Glitz as if he'd been there all along. He was standing with his hands in his jacket pockets eyes turned up and staring at the proudly displayed 4 foot rubber ducky, blue eyes wide, mouth slack a look of shear awe on his face. Roman let out a sigh of relief as he felt his heart rate returning to normal and he made his way over to Dean coming to stand behind him. 

“You ready to go?” 

“I want it.” 

“A 4 foot rubber duck Dean are you serious? Where are you gonna put it? Not at my house.”

Dean's eyes connected with Roman's in the reflection of the glass and his voice sounded almost childlike when he repeated, “I want it!” 

He smiled fondly at him before connecting their hands and pointing to the small printed sign taped to the side of the duck. “I know you do but it's not for sale. I'll make it up to you.” He linked their hands once more and tugged Dean into motion. “Now come on, we'll stop back at the jewelry kiosk and then we'll go home. I've had enough of people for one day.”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later the both of them curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace and nursing hot chocolates with an obscene amount of marshmallows Roman turns to Dean and grabs his hand pulling it into his own lap. It's warm and cozy here in the light of the fire and Dean's presence is an equally warm light next to him. His hair is still damp from his shower and curling around his ears, dripping moisture onto his white tank top and turning spots translucent against his skin. The firelight is dancing in Dean's eyes and playing over his face painting its planes and angles in varying portions of light and shadow. He's so handsome like this completely relaxed and at ease, not a care in the world, a chocolate mustache on his upper lip from the cocoa. 

“Did you get everything off your list today?” Dean's voice, breaking the companionable silence that had settled over them since cozying up to the fire. 

“Yeah I got something for everyone on my list. How about you?” 

“Yup, got everything I was looking for. Well except for that giant rubber ducky.” He said with a pout.

Roman let out a chuckle at the mention of the rubber duck before quickly sobering. “Speaking of, Dean,” he grabbed Dean by the chin turning his face until they were looking each other in the eye. “You can't just wander off in the store like that, there were hundreds of people at the mall today and I looked for you for at least 20 minutes before I found you. I had no idea where you were and I was scared. What if someone had taken you?! We have a lot of crazy fans Dean, you in particular. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you okay. So you can't just walk off like that, do you understand?”

Dean's eyes go all soft and his expression withers contrition evident in his voice. “I'm sorry Roman, I didn't mean for you to get so worried about me I just wanted to look around and you were occupied with the jewelry lady so I just figured I would walk around and then make my way back. I must have just lost track of time. I'm sorry.” His eyes are welling with tears and one slowly tips over the edge to slide in a wet path down his cheek. 

Roman tisks at him softly. “Oh baby boy it's alright. No need for tears.” He uses his thumb to wipe away the tear gliding it along his cheekbone. His lips on Dean's are gentle just the barest of touches over the silky skin until he can feel Dean responding to him, pressing his lips harder into Roman's seeking more. He teases the seam of Dean's lips with the tip of his tongue and he opens for him instantly and Roman dips inside to taste him. He tastes like chocolate and marshmallows, the lingering flavors of their earlier treat and something else that is uniquely Dean that Roman can never quite identify. He explores his mouth tracing over the edges of his teeth, over the satiny skin of his cheeks to tangle with Dean's in a dance of arousal and when he moans Roman swallows the sound down like the sweetest ambrosia. 

When they finally break apart they're both breathless and Roman buries his face in Dean's neck covering it in lazy kisses as their breathing returns to normal. He sucks the tender skin above his pulse point against his teeth and bites down and Dean's body jerks in response. His hands stray to the hem of Dean's tank and he pulls the material up revealing Dean's toned abdomen, up revealing his chiseled pectorals and Dean raises his arms allowing Roman to remove the shirt and toss it aside. With a hand on his shoulder he tells Dean to lay back until he's flat against the floor and then Roman is on him nipping and kissing and sucking his way down Dean's body until Dean is writhing under his touch. Roman wastes no more time in releasing Dean's cock shoving his pants down his thighs and taking it in his hand. Dean's moan is soft like snow falling and barely penetrates the roaring of the nearby fire but Roman can feel it vibrate through his body so he knows it wasn't imagined. 

“You like that baby?” He asks huskily as he jerks Dean's cock in slow steady strokes. Dean's pupils are blown with lust leaving only the thinnest line of shining blue, his lips are red and swollen from his kisses and he's nodding frantically. “Yeah, you like my hands on you baby, don't you, like the way I stroke this cock huh baby?” Dean is thrusting into his hand now and Roman keeps up his steady pace watching as Dean starts to fall apart under his ministrations. He's whining in the back of his throat, his hands scrabbling for purchase in the carpet.

“Fuck Roman, I want...I need...” He's stumbling over his words not quite able to get them out.

“You need to come baby?” 

“Please.” Dean's voice cracks on the word and his whole body goes stiff, poised on the precipice just waiting for that last shove over the edge and when Roman grips his cock a little tighter and whispers, “Come.” Dean's body goes limp as his orgasm hits him and he's coming in thick ropes that coat Roman's hand and his own stomach in milky whiteness. “That's my good boy.” 

Roman brings his hand to his mouth licking up Dean's come and savoring the familiar musk on his tongue. He wipes up the rest of Dean's essence and gives it the same treatment while Dean watches him through hooded eyes. “How was that Dean, good?” 

Dean gives a breathy laugh. “So good Rome, so good.” He grabs Roman by the front of his shirt and drags him down for a thorough kiss before pushing Roman onto his back and curling up next to him. Roman wraps his arm around Dean's shoulders and pulls him tighter to his side Dean's head settling on his chest.

“I love you Dean.” he says into Dean's sweaty hair. 

“I love you too, Roman.” he puffs against his chest.

Dean's breathing slowly evens out and deepens and before long he's fallen asleep on Roman's chest in front of a slowly dying fire and the arm wrapped around Dean is starting to feel like pins and needles and Roman can't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. 

“Merry Christmas Dean.” he whispers kissing him on the forehead then closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Do drop me a line & let me know? Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
